Copia y pega esto en tu perfil
by RukiaGallega
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se os ha ocurrido imaginar qué escribirían los personajes de Bleach en sus perfiles? Esta es una pequeña lista de frases que nuestros shinigamis favoritos podrían tener en sus perfiles. Clasificado T por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Esta idea se me ocurrió leyendo algunas de esas frases de "copia y pega esto en tu perfil". La mayoría son generales, pero algunas las he hecho especialmente para un personaje en particular. Espero que os gusten.

**Copia y pega esto en tu perfil**

Si estás harto de que todo psicópata desde el Mundo de los Vivos hasta la Sociedad de Almas, pasando por Hueco Mundo, intente matarte, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres luchar contra (o matar a) Ichigo Kurosaki, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que la Central de los 46 causa más problemas de los que resuelve, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres pasar una noche inolvidable con Byakuya Kuchiki, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres pasar una noche inolvidable con Rangiku Matsumoto, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te gustan los dibujos de Rukia Kuchiki, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no te gustan los dibujos de Rukia Kuchiki, NO copies y pegues esto en tu perfil (no vaya a ser que Rukia lo vea).

Si estas cansado/a de que Yachiru Kusajishi te robe los dulces que escondes en el último cajón de tu escritorio, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás harto/a de ver multitudes de Mary Sues persiguiendo a Byakuya Kuchiki y/o a Toshiro Hitsugaya por todo el Seiteitei, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Mayuri Kurotsuchi tendría que ser encerrado de por vida en un manicomio, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado de que tu teniente no haga su trabajo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

S estás cansada de que tu capitán no haga su trabajo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que la excesiva agresividad de los miembros de la decimoprimera división se debe a tendencias homosexuales reprimidas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si sigues leyendo esto pese a que no tienes perfil, copia y pega esto en... ¿eh?

Si estás harto de que Ichigo Kurosaki acapare toda la atención (sobretodo del género femenino), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres saber exactamente hasta dónde llegan los tatuajes de Renji Abarai, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás deseando que llegue el día en que Toshiro Hitsugaya pegue el estirón, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te has aprovechado de Hanataro Yamada, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te estás preguntado desde cuándo hay internet en la Sociedad de Almas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami deje de tratarte como si fueras basura, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami deje de entrar a escondidas en tu mansión, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que los miembros de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami dejen de incordiar y se den cuenta ya de que no son más que una panda de fracasados, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te has preguntado cómo demonios acabó Komamura con ese aspecto, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres ver cómo Yoruichi Shihoin se transforma de gato a humana, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Jushiro Ukitake sea el padre de tus hijos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te has preguntado a quién demonios se le ocurrió nombrar teniente de la segunda división a semejante inútil, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Soi-Fong debería dejar de usar las Fuerzas Especiales para asuntos privados, asegúrate de que no te está espiando y luego copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que la capitana Unohana es terrorífica, mejor no te arriesgues a copiar y pegar esto en tu perfil.

Si eres capaz de imaginarte al Capitán Comandante Yamamoto de joven, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás más que harto/a de las excentricidades de tus superiores, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que la mayoría de los altos cargos del Gotei 13 son alcohólicos y/o tienen serios trastornos mentales, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que debería haber un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos en el Seireitei, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado/a de encontrar botellas de sake vacías por todo tu escuadrón (incluido tu escritorio), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no eres un shinigami, **NO** copies ni pegues nada de lo anterior en tu perfil.

* * *

><p>N.A: Sé que se hace un poco repetitivo pero pensé que era una idea divertida. Si os gusta, quizás haga una segunda parte dedicada a los Espada.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Cuando se me ocurrió la idea para esta historia creí que era algo absurdo y que no le iba a gustar a casi nadie, y me sorprendió tanto recibir tantos comentarios que me dije que si llegaba a los 20 haría una segunda parte. He tardado más de lo que esperaba porque estaba falta de ideas, pero creo que al final no me ha salido mal.

Gracias a todos por comentar, en esta historia y en la versión Espada, en especial a RoseWeasly13 por ser la primera en comentar, a nessie black 10 por sus sugerencias (no sé cómo me he podido olvidar de Urahara), a Kurosaki Orihime por ser el comentario 20 y a Nashikyo17, que hizo un "Corta y pega esto en tu perfil" versión Inuyasha realmente divertido.

Aviso: alusiones a la saga de "los mil años de guerra sangrienta".

**Copia y pega esto en tu perfil**.

Si quieres que dejen de burlarse de ti con esas tonterías de "copia y pega esto en tu perfil", copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que las fangirls dejen de acosarte, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de que existes a pesar de ser el personaje más querido de la serie y el peluche más famoso de la historia del anime, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres acosar a Orihime Inoue sin que Tatsuki Arisawa te golpee, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres formar parte de un grupo de jóvenes con habilidades especiales que combaten a los_ bad spirits_ en nombre de la amistad y el amor, copia y pega esto en tu perfil. ¡BUHAHAHA!

Si quieres que tus hijos te respeten, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (¡Masaki, nuestros pequeños no me hacen caso!).

Si estás harto de las payasadas de tu padre, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres un sombrero como el de Kisuke Urahara, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que tu hijo deje de llamarte por tu nombre de pila y deje de mezclarse con shinigamis, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Ikkaku vuelva contigo porque es el hombre de tus sueños, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (¡te hecho de menos, _darling_!).

Si crees que la hermana de Keigo Asano está loca, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tu hermano se pasa días fuera de casa entrenando para vencer seres sobrenaturales con extraños poderes y luego no se le ocurre mejor excusa que "estaba en casa de un amigo", copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Kisuke Urahara baje los precios de su tienda, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Kisuke Urahara se pasa con el _look_ de genio chiflado, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que eres un genio incomprendido y que deberías tener más protagonismo en la serie porque eres el tendero más sexy del mundo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tu Hollow interno no deja de intentar matarte, será mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo en internet y vayas al psicólogo.

Si lo haces todo al revés o boca abajo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez Hiyori Sarugaki te ha golpeado y/o insultado, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Lisa Yadomaru te preste sus revistas porno, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te sientes como un personaje de relleno, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si después de haber esperado cien años para vengarte de Sosuke Aizen te dejó medio muerto en apenas un par de capítulos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Nanao-chan está enamoradísima de ti y que sólo se está haciendo la difícil, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres ver cómo Nanao Ise golpea con su libro a Shunsui Kyoraku, no hace falta que copies y pegues esto en tu perfil. Sólo enséñale la frase anterior.

Si eres el ser más hermoso del universo y nadie puede igualar tu belleza (no importa lo que diga tu narcisista zanpakuto), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Shuhei Hisagi te enseñe lo que significa su tatuaje, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si la única vez que te han prestado atención fue cuando te moriste, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tenías un plan infalible para destruir el Seireitei que acabó fallando estrepitosamente por culpa de un chaval de quince años, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes un plan infalible para destruir el Seireitei que parece que de verdad va funcionar (y que esperas que no acabe fallando estrepitosamente por culpa de un chaval de diecisiete años), copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres unirte al Vandenreich, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (los cien primeros recibirán gratis una camiseta hecha a mano con la cruz quincy).

Si quieres alistarte en el Gotei 13 para combatir a los invasores quincy, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (los cien primeros recibirán una caja de las famosas galletas "Embajador de Algas").

Si crees que he perdido un tornillo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y ayúdame a buscarlo.

Si no eres un personaje de _Bleach_, **NO** copies ni pegues nada de lo anterior en tu perfil.

* * *

><p>N.A: Espero que os haya gustado; estoy pensando en hacer una especie de epílogo, con un poco de suerte no me llevará más de un año ^^'<p> 


End file.
